Fate's Melody
by Shinigami-Mimi
Summary: For years Kai never found out about his parents. The question pops up when he has odd dreams & flashbacks. Yet can Kai handle the truth when he knows they were murdered?
1. Intro: The Horrible Past

Note: Kay,this is my first fic I post online.^^; So if it's not good, please forgive me. Also this is only an intro,not a whole chapter. It's too short to be one.^^; So I'll post up Chapter 1 when I finish writing it.^^ And please submit reviews so I can see what you think.^_^ Thank you! Now enjoy.^^  
  
No,I do not own Beyblade. Wish I did though.^^; Lol.  
  
~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Intro:  
  
A world of darkness..A world of pain..This is the life of a boy who can't find his past....  
  
A soft, calm melody ringed in the dark air as there stood a lonely, little boy holding his navy blue beyblade. From his hands the blade dropped on to the ground with a click, then was swallowed by the surrounding darkness. The darkness was all around. Nothing could survive it, nothing could defeat it. Not even the tiniest spark of light could be seen in this world; a world full of pain and sorrow.  
"He is a perfect soldier. My perfect boy!"  
"We will always be there for you. Remember that."  
"I love you..."  
"He's our son! Not your experiment!"  
"Please...remember...."  
"Soon this world will be yours."  
"Remember..."  
"No one will stand in my way!"  
"A terrible accident has occured. A family split apart through death."  
"Remember..Fate's Melody..."  
All these phrases, sounds, and memories rushed through the boy's head. What they meant he did not know. They were only tiny fragments..missing pieces to a finished puzzle. Holding his head and kneeling down the boy did the only thing he could do. That was to cry all his pain out from his broken heart. If no one could help him now, then it was clear that there'd be no help. What torture, what agony. To feel confusion, loneliness, and heartache all inside.  
All this pain was too much to handle. This pain turned to anger while the boy pounded the ground with his fists. The sound echoed through the darkness with the melody still being heard. Then it all stopped. Lifting his head, to see what happened, there was a mirror in front of him. Inside wasn't his reflection, but a flashback of the past.  
The little boy ran to a slightly opened door. Swinging the door opened there stood two men arguing.  
"You don't love him! How could you raise him?" cried out the youngest man.  
Next to him stood an older man holding a cane. He calmly pushed his hair away from his face to reply.  
"I can raise him to become powerful. He could grow up to become a fine ruler."  
"He'll grow up to become like you! A monster!"  
The cane met the man's cheek with a loud smack. This shock made the boy shake and step back away from the door.  
"I will not tolerate such behavior! You should respect me! Me! Your father!" yelled the old man at the top of his lungs.  
The mirror shattered along with the memory. Glass flew and landed neatly on the ground as it turned to a red liquid. Its crimson color was a reflection of the boy's angry eyes. Still in shock he lifted his red, soaked hands. This wasn't just any normal liquid. It was blood.  
"You have the eyes of a killer. I envy you," said a harsh voice from behind.  
The man from behind,who was covered by a red cloak, threw a dagger next to the child. He lifted the weapon up to see if the dagger's blood stains matched the one on his hands. Though his thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke.  
"You killed them...You killed..."  
The dagger hit the ground hard. Wide eyes were on the child's face and with a soft whisper he said,"No...." 


	2. Death's Shadow

The first chapter to Fate's Melody! ^_^ Yay! Your wait is over! ^^ Lol. I thank those people who submitted the reviews. Thank you so much.^^ I will continue on with this story then, and I hope it continues to become a success.^^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kai woke up sweating from the fear of his dream. Every night the same odd dreams taunted him. What made it worse was he didn't know what they meant! The past was something Kai couldn't remember, or was ever told about. How could he be told? His grandfather only cared for him as his puppet. A toy who could only be used to take over the world. Voltaire never once loved him or showed any sign of love. Sure he gave Kai a place to live, food, clothing, and almost everything he wanted. But it wasn't what he really wanted.  
Pulling the covers off of himself, Kai held his head. Too many thoughts rushed in and out and they did nothing but confuse him even more. Shaking his head he glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. The red numbers showed 7 A.M.,which wasn't early for Kai. He got out of bed to go take a quick shower and came out dressed in his normal outfit. Drying his hair a soft knock came from the door.  
"Who is it?" he called out with a harsh tone.  
"Master Kai, aren't you going to come down for breakfast?"asked his butler.  
Narrowing his crimson, red eyes he threw the towel hard against his bed. There was no point to eating breakfast with his grandfather. All he would talk about is trying to force him into a new school. One that could teach him to become a stronger beyblader compared to what Boris taught him in the abbey. Thinking this over he opened the door to look at his butler face to face.  
"Tell, my grandfather that I won't be seeing him today. I'm going out for a walk..."  
With those few words he went down the stairs towards the door. Reaching for the knob it turned on its own to reveal a young boy with the same red eyes as Kai. He wore all black, that made his elegant, short silver hair stand out like the stars in the midnight sky.  
'What the hell is he doing here?' questioned Kai to himself with cold eyes.  
"Mr. Sadamoto, we were expecting you,"said a voice from inside the house.  
Turning around quickly to see who it was there stood Kai's grandfather,Voltaire. With dislike his grandson stared at him which made the old man's heart full of anger. Though this wasn't a time to be fighting infront of their guest. Well, it was only his guest because Kai hated the boy the minute he saw him open the door. After what happened during the tournament he learned not to trust people so easily unless it was Tyson, Rei, Kenny, or Max. Mr. Sadamoto glanced at the two then opened his mouth to say a word.  
"Please call me Hiro, Mr. Hiwatari. And is this your famous grandson? The one who was Japan's beyblade champion, but lost to a simple-minded boy?" he chuckled and continued on,"Please forgive me. Your grandfather never told me your name. What is it?"  
"None of your business...," Kai growled back at the proud Hiro.  
If Voltaire wasn't watching the two a fight would have started. Taking this into consideration Voltaire told Kai to stop. Both boys stood silent as they exchanged rude looks to one another. Yet, this didn't stop Voltaire from continuing on with his meeting. Walking towards a room he mumbled," This way.."  
Hiro took a step foreward without taking his eyes off Kai. Even with all this hate he managed to smirk and laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
Waiting for a reply he noticed Hiro's eyes grow colder.  
"Poor little boy. The only family member you have left is treated so rudely by you. You should respect the man, he took you in when your parents died," said Mr. Sadamoto with a low, soft voice.  
Gripping his hands into a fist Kai aimed a punch at him while yelling," What do you know?"  
Before the punch could reach Hiro's face a sharp knife was by his neck. What a surprise. This wasn't any normal boy who was friends with his grandfather. The small knife pressed harder against his neck creating a small line of blood to appear.  
"Care to try that again? Because if you do...I'll make sure you never punch again."  
The blood from his neck dripped on to the marble floor with a faint dripping sound. Who was this guy? What did Voltaire want with him? And...would this be the last time Kai would see the world around him? There were no answers to those questions. Only silence could be heard until Hiro whispered into Kai's ear," Do you fear me?" 


	3. A Bloody Future

YAY!! Finals are over so now I'll be able to update sooner.^^ Gomen, for making you wait all this time. @.@ But Ch.2 is now up! ^^ I kinda had a writer's block! But this song helped.^^ It describes Kai a lot. Though enough of that.^^; Now with Ch.2 up there's more Kai for all the fans! ^_^ Lol. Plus Hiro's decision whether to let him live or die. You'll just have to read to find out.^^ (Also thanks again for all the reviews.^^ You're all so nice) ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
"Do you fear me?"  
Those words made Kai's eyes open in shock. Before him was the man who would determine whether he'd spare Kai's life or not. The same man who his grandfather had business with. Who was he? Hiro just looked deeply into his red eyes and turned away while twirling his knife.  
"Stubborn...You're afraid but you're too arrogant to say so."  
Flames of rage were inside Kai's eyes as he glared at Hiro. This boy was mocking him. Here he had his chance to get rid of him, and he didn't. Could it be because Hiro had mercy on Kai? No..there was no sign of any mercy. The only reason was if Kai died, Voltaire and Hiro wouldn't start with their business agreement.  
"I may be stubborn, but you're the stupid one. You had one chance to kill me, and you didn't take it. Even if I died my grandfather wouldn't care. I'm only a tool to him. So why didn't you place that knife through my throat?" asked Kai in a cold way.  
Lifting the knife up to his mouth, Hiro licked the blood off.  
"I want to save the fun for later. Don't take me wrong, Kai. I wanted to kill you, but where's the point of that? A killer lets their prey suffer and strike when they least expect it. Your day will come," Hiro walked towards the room with his knife in his pocket then whispered," Question is...will you be ready for it?"  
As Hiro walked into the room where Voltaire was, Kai just stood still in anger. Next time he'd try to pull a stunt like that he wouldn't take it. He'll be ready when Hiro returns and he'll be the one died, not Kai. Yet from curiousity he wanted to know about his business. Mr. Hiro Sadamoto, that name didn't ring a bell. It could have been a false name in order to cover up his real one. All of this little information didn't connect to anything so Kai threw it out of his head. He was about to leave until he remembered that he left his beyblade in his room. Running upstairs Kai grabbed it and walked back down. But before he could leave he started to overhear Hiro and Voltaire's conversation.  
"That boy, Kai. He sure is rude," said Hiro while glancing out the window.  
"Yes..He's been that way ever since the Russian tournament ended. I should have gotten rid of that Boris for failing me," Voltaire answered back from his desk.  
A small chuckle came from the boy," You should have let me handle him. I would have made a clean get away without any clues. Just like my father did before for you."  
"What? What does he mean by that?" Kai asked himself.  
Hiro gently touched the window as he continued on," My father...He's such a great man. Both clever and deadly in his mind. Don't you agree, Voltaire?"  
He nodded slightly which made Hiro smile.  
"I'm counting on you, Hiro. Follow your father's job and don't fail like Boris."  
"You have no need to worry, sir. I'll take care of the BBA President. It's be a slow and painful assasination," replied Hiro as he threw his knife at a vase that shattered.  
"Assasination?! My grandfather hired a hit man?!" softly mumbled Kai still in shock from hearing this.  
He backed away from the room and ran out the door. This was one clue. Kai needed to find out who this Hiro Sadamoto really was. And what his father did for Voltaire. Back in Voltaire's office Hiro picked up his knife.  
"Not only is Kai rude, but he's a bad spy," said Hiro.  
"You noticed too. Yes, he was overhearing our conversation. What will you do? Try to kill him again, because I don't want you laying a hand on him while I'm still living," harshly answered the old man with this mad look.  
"Don't worry. I'll only have a little fun with him," he threw a watch on Voltaire's desk as it started to play Fate Melody," Maybe it's time Kai learned about his bloody past," laughed Hiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- To be continued until Ch.3 There you go.^^ The finished version of Chapter 2. Did you think Hiro was an assasin in the beginning? Lol. Or him knowing about Kai's past? Well, clues are starting to add up slowly. So later on the answers will be answered. About Voltaire's business, Hiro and his father, and Kai's past when his parents were killed. Ch.3 will be up soon.^^ So please be patient.^_^ 


	4. The Game of Life or Death

Has it been long since I updated? ^^; Mou, I've been having this writer's block for some time. @.@; But now on with Ch.3 of this fic! ^^ Like I said clues will add up but not all in this chapter. Only some. Lol. Now with a trained assassin on Kai's trail he'd better watch out.^^; And what's the whole story about this guy anyways? Hopefully some questions will be answered. ^^; So on with the 3rd chapter! ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The wind blew through Kai's hair as he ran faster and faster aimlessly. Where his feet were taking him he had no idea. After all, he had no source of information on Hiro, or any person who could tell him. It was all getting more and more complicated with each step he took. Everything he heard about the assaination job and Hiro's father kept repeating itself inside his mind. Hiro was untrustworthy, and Kai knew it well when they first met. His whole appearance , in public, seemed to show innocence, but even a rose had thorns. That flower seemed to describe Hiro in a way. A person is taken by the beauty of a rose, yet when they hold it the rose would draw blood. A man like that shouldn't have be let inside the house. He was so close to killing Kai that it made him think it was the end too. If Hiro was hired by his grandfather then that scene could have been ordered by him. Kai knew it. His grandfather never loved him. He never even felt love from anyone. 'A life without love is no life at all', that saying was true. All the agony and sadness placed inside his heart was from not being loved. For once he felt sorry for himself.... Shaking his head from the feeling he mumbled,"Damn!"  
All this sadness made Kai stop thinking about Hiro! Stopping , in the middle of the sidewalk, Kai panted and thought. What could he do? An assasin was making a deal with his grandfather and..wait! That was it! Looking both left and right he started to run again. But he didn't run aimlessly, he ran towards the BBA building. The first thing he needed to do was warn the BBA about the mission. Voltaire would get in trouble again with the company, but that was no surprise. He already had a record on himself before the Russian Tournament.  
The sound of slight panting was heard as Kai ran in the direction towards the BBA. Seeing that this was the long way he turned into an alleyway. He pushed boxes, kicked bags, and jumped over bits of trash and none of it stopped him. Until two older boys walking from a near-by bar were talking about a certain topic.  
"Hey, you hear about that Hiro kid?" said the one boy who was wearing baggy clothes and a baseball cap turned around.  
"Yeah, I've heard of him. He seemed to become popular just overnight," spoke another guy with leather clothing.  
Kai stopped running and turned around to face them.  
"HEY! What do you know about Hiro?" called out Kai in anger.  
The two guys stopped walking to turn around and see him. Both gave looks of dislike towards the blader. Kai didn't know if it was because of his appearance or because of his popularity that made them look at him in anger.  
"Well, well if it isn't the famous beyblader. Kai, was it?" asked the baseball cap boy.  
"What does a selfish, rich boy wants with Hiro? Are you going to challenge him with that little, spinning top of yours," laughed the other," Come now. That's nothing but a child's toy that you've mastered."  
With those words both of them drew out weapons. One with a long knife, the other with a gun. Kai stood still and just narrowed his eyes. He could run, but he'd look like a coward. If it was a fight they wanted, they were going to get it. And he wouldn't lose. Instead the two guys were about to go down with the training Boris taught him.  
"Come on, kid. Go ahead and draw your top. See what good it will do you against real weapons," chuckled the one in leather.  
He didn't draw his beyblade instead he stood still and smirked," I won't. I see that asking a bunch of fools like you is only a waste of my time. So prepare yourself to go down."  
"Why you, asshole! Don't you dare talk to use like that!" yelled the boy with the baggy outfit as he aimed his knife at him.  
Every swing, every strike Kai dodged. This was one pointless battle. Of course Kai would win this one, but he wanted to have a little fun before ending it. While dodging every swing he had a smirk on his face that made the guy even angerier than before. When Kai stopped he yelled out," Got you!" Opening his crimson eyes, the blader grabbed his wrist before the strike was made.  
"What was it you said before? About me challenging you with a child's toy? Well, here's my answer!"  
With that Kai kept punching the man hard in the stomach until he coughed up blood. But the sound of a gun shot was in the air and all fell silent. A red, blood mark was across Kai's cheek from missing the shot. It made him just stare at the other guy as if that man wanted to die in his arms.  
"St-Stop it...and stay b-back," mumbled the scared man with his hands shaking as they held the gun.  
Taking this for granted Kai kicked the other guy into his friend and let them fall. Then he went over to grab the gun. The man that was used as a punching bag was now unconscious, but the other was still well. He wanted to run away from this fight, he didn't want to be killed or injured. All his struggling stopped when the gun was towards his head.  
"Now...tell me what you know about Hiro...," silently spoke Kai who now had the upper hand.  
"I-I swear! I don't know anything!"  
"LIAR! SPEAK!!"  
"Pl-Please! Don't kill me! Have mercy!" he cried out now having his eyes fixed on the gun.  
"Mercy? Was that something you had towards me when we fought? I don't think so....Mercy is only for those who are weak. I'm not one of them," coldly replied Kai with his eyes changing to a darker red color.  
Inside himself he wanted to kill the man, but it wasn't like him. He never killed someone before...yet all this anger inside him wanted to let him pull the trigger. It was like the game Hiro played with him before. Hiro had Kai's life in his hands, now Kai had the life of someone else. Should he kill? Or should he let the man live? What was the answer? He couldn't find it.  
"What are you going to do, Kai?" said a voice from behind.  
There leaning against the brick wall stood Hiro! The assasin was ready to see whether or not he'd kill him.  
"Well? Are you going to do it or not? No...instead let's play a game. Kill the man and I'll tell you everything about me. Including all the questions you have about my mission and your parents," Hiro's eyes narrowed as he continued," Let him live and well....I kill you here...." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ It's so long! @.@ I'm so sorry if I went overboard.^^;; But that ends Ch.3! Will Kai kill the guy just to learn about Hiro and his past? Or will he let the man live because of mercy? Hm...this is something new for Kai.^^; Lol. It'll all be answered in Ch.4! Which will be up soon too.^^ I hope I don't make it too long. @.@ Lol.^^ 


	5. Crimson Bloodshed

Gomen nasai!!! I haven't been able to update in sooo long. T_T I'm sooo sorry. But now I can! ^^ YAY!! You think I'd end the story there? Lol.^^ Of course not. We have to see what happens to Kai.^^ So here's Ch.4 of Fate's Melody! ^_^ Also I keep thanking those people who R&R.^^ I like reading what everyone thinks and also any notes on making the story better! Arigato!^^ Now onward with the story! ^^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kai's crimson eyes widen at that one phrase that came from Hiro. The gun he held in his hands started to shake while still pointing to the man's head. What should he do? Would he really take the life of another in order to save his? Or would he throw his life away just to save a stranger because of pity? All this time he made ideal threats to others wanting to kill them. Yet now..it was infront of him, all he had to do was pull the trigger. All the answers about his parents, his past, and Hiro would be answered. 'Just do it,' were the words screaming inside his head. They wouldn't go away.  
Hiro was having fun toying with Kai. He knew he would pull the trigger, there were no second thoughts. Hiro's desire was to see his hands covered in blood, like the time before.  
"Why are you stalling? All you have to do is pull that trigger. If you make me wait I'll just kill the both of you."  
That simple sentence turned into the climax of the event. With a big bang the gunshot echoed throughout the alleyway. The man had his eyes closed tightly as his whole entire body shook in fear. Yet he wasn't dead or bleeding. Instead the gunshot landing inches away from Hiro's face, landing inside the brick wall.  
"I am not your toy, Hiro! You can't control me!" cried out Kai throwing the gun towards him.  
Moving his head to the side the gun hit the brick wall then fell. Hiro had made Kai angrier than before. He thought the blader would kill the man seeing how much negative energy was always inside his heart. Though he was wrong about him, noticing that he knew so little about Kai.  
"Are you really going to spare this man's life? Foolish! You're so naive! Do you honestly think this man would do the same for you? No matter...Someone's going to die! And it's you," yelled out Hiro as he drew a new gun and aimed it towards Kai's heart," Die...in agony!"  
A round of gunshots from Hiro's gun were all aimed for Kai. Jumping, dodging, and doing several other tricks Kai was able to miss every single one. For once in his life he thanked Boris for teaching him all those special techniques. Even so, would it still be enough to fight against a hired hit-man? Maybe Hiro was right. It was rather foolish to throw the gun away when he knew very well about Hiro's background. Was this going to be his end? The death that maybe he deserved so much for bringing misfortune to others? No! This was like complete suicide! He wasn't going to die this way! Not here, or now! He was going to fight! Grabbing a near by glass bottle he smashed it into pieces, then throw the sharpest tip towards Hiro's face. The tip made no contact to Hiro at all. It only landed neatly into his hands as he caught it.  
"Is this your weapon? A piece of garbage?" he laughed still holding it in his hands.  
His red eyes traced back to Kai, then with a blink of an eye tossed it at him. Flipping backwards Kai tried to dodge but the glass cut a line from his eye to down his cheek. The red blood dripped down his face on to the cement ground. Another loud laughter could be heard from Hiro's mouth and then a small click. When Kai stood crouching down on the ground, from the flip, there before his head was the gun. A hand wiped part of the blood off Kai's face and Hiro licked it off.  
"The color suits you. Your eyes look exactly like the color of your blood. Such a beautiful and yet deadly image. It looks like you are crying blood, red tears from all the pain in your life," he gripped the gun harder,"And soon you shall be bathed in that blood when I kill you with my own hands...."  
After that small lecture another gunshot was heard and more blood fell to the ground. This was a war determining life or death for one. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- Did Hiro kill Kai? Is that blood the cause of Kai's death? No! Kai! T_T Well, you have to wait and see what happens in Ch.5 of Fate's Melody.^^ Which will take a while to update. @.@ Because I'm gonna be on vacation for two whole weeks. Mou...But as soon as I come back I'll update.^^ Lol. I won't let the story end like this. There's still so much left to this story.^_^ 


	6. Tragedy's Beginning

Sorry for the delay.^^;; I got back from a long vacation, but now on to the next Chapter! Everyone's probably wondering whether Kai died or not. Poor Kai! T_T Well, you'll have to read and find one.^^ YAY!! Ch.5 starts! ^^ Arigato with the R&R's again!^^ So sweet. I didn't know so many people adored Kai.^^ Lol. Now onward with the chapter!^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hiro's gunshot echoed throughout the alley making a few nearby birds fly away. The warm blood dripped continuously like small droplets. Yet it's color was such a dark shade. It was the shade of crimson red, and this was the last thing a lucky person would see before leaving this world. There was only one question left. Who's blood was it?  
A loud gasp came from Hiro's mouth after dropping his gun. He wasn't shocked for killing his target. Instead it was shock from a surprise attack. Before the gunshot hit Kai, he grabbed another piece of broken glass and shoved it into Hiro's side. Rather careless for a trained assasin, but he let his guard down from pride. Kai kept pushing the glass further and further into Hiro's side as more blood kept leaking down. Hiro would have loved to taste Kai's blood , once more, before his death. Unfortunately, this time he was the one bleeding.  
"I'm...not going to lose to you," weakly answered Hiro.  
Kai threw a cold glare at him," Stubborn fool. This battle was already over since the beginning. You were just a waste of my time."  
Rather than glare back at him he started to chuckle,"You think you can predict the future, Kai? Let me see...I predict more bloodshed. And this time it won't be mine."  
A powerful kick hit against Kai's chest sending him across the ground. Reaching for the glass piece, in his side, he pulled it out without screaming or fright. To replace those emotions there was a grin on his face.  
"Cheap trick, champ. Waiting for my guard to fall down then attacking with your hidden weapon," a red light passed over his eyes while he stared directly into Kai's eyes," Death has its price. Killing you would have been the easy way out. I'll have to wait for the correct moment to achieve what I desire."  
Desire? Another mad look appeared on the blader's face. This was a cold-blooded killer. He wanted to see pain, agony, and blood. Nothing more could please him then killing. Hiro was definitely a real hitman who did his missions and tasks without hesitating. If he had such a horrible background why did Hiro go easy on him? Was it a game to tease Kai? Or was Hiro thinking of something else?  
"Take care of that wound," said the assasin as he pointed to his eye.  
"And you worry about yours," growled the blader.  
The hitman pulled his hair back, turned away, and walked off.  
"The tragic story has only began," silently he spoke out before vanishing.  
Getting up Kai was about to yell out," Wait!", but he was gone.  
"Damn! He still knows about my past..."  
~*Several miles away*~  
Hiro walked through several dark alleyways in order to be left alone. Reaching inside his right, jean pocket he pulled out a watch.  
"He's still clueless. Maybe I should have killed him there. No...once Voltaire hears about what I've done he'll try to end our contract. Why should I worry? Things are starting to get interesting," laughed out the killer. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- Kay, this chapter really didn't come out like I hoped it to. But yeah like Hiro said this is only the start of the big plot.^^;; Lol. Kai has yet to know about his parents, Voltaire might get revenge on Hiro, and other surprises.^^ So be patient and Ch.6 will be up! ^^ I'm hoping to work on that chapter this week before school.^^ So it'll be up soon.^^ 


	7. Special Invitation

Finally!! After several weeks of waiting, I got a break from school! ^^;; I've been rather busy with this club I started. So it's tough.^^; But now I'm able to update! YAY!!! ^^ But it's still a long way before this story even finishes. @.@ Yet for now we have Ch.6 up for this fic!! I still thank everyone for the R&R! ^^ Arigato again! ^^ You all keep this fic up and running!! ^_^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
Kai started to walk back home again. He couldn't stay out on the streets after what just happened. Reaching towards his right eye he touched the wound that Hiro gave him. It wasn't a severe wound, but it still needed to be treated. If it was left that way without medication, the wound would then turn into a scar. Something Kai didn't want to look at and remember about their fight.  
Swinging the front door open the loner walked in, up the stairs without a word, and into his dark room. Luckily none of the servants saw him enter. If they did they would have asked how he got that cut. It'd be one long story that would only waste more precious time. A wet towel touched upon his cut to stop the continuous bleeding. The water made it a painful torture that no one could withstand. No one except Kai. That was another training he had to conquer during his lessons at the abbey. At such a young age they taught him how not to give into pain. Everytime Kai cried Boris would hit him. Such a kind-hearted child turned into an emotionless boy all because of that abbey. Why didn't anyone stop his grandfather from placing him in that place? Where were his parents? His mother and father? Did they even care about the horrid treatment their son went through? Or were they...not around? Kai's parents...he wanted to know what happened in the past. About how they disappeared and why.  
Curiousity pulled Kai deeper into his thoughts. This curiousity would kill him one day. The killer would be Hiro. The bastard who toys with him for his pleasure. That grin...that face...those eyes...everything the blader wanted to hit with his fist. Tossing the bloody towel hard on to the floor he went off to change out of his blood stained clothes. His old outfit was replaced with a tight black shirt and glossy black pants. That outfit would have to do if he didn't want to get in trouble.  
At the bottom of the stairs stood one of the butlers. Bowing with courtesy for Master Kai he said," Young master, your grandfather wishes to meet with you in the dining room."  
What could it be this time? Another worthless lecture about his grandfather's business? Or maybe it was about his beyblading skills. Whatever the situation was Kai didn't want to see him.  
"Tell my grandfather I don't wish to see him. I'll be heading out."  
Before he could take a step towards the door the bulter interrupted.  
"Your grandfather said you'd say that. Should I tell him you don't wish to see him because of that faint mark on your eye?"  
Whirling around to stare straight at the servant, Kai glared," You better not tell him anything about that. It has nothing to do with you or him!"  
"Then please, Master Kai. All I wish is for you to follow your grandfather's orders. If you see him I will make an excuse for you."  
There was no other option. Kai had to see his old man or else he'd be questioned about his faint scar. He walked down the long, wide hallway to face a door to his right. It was slightly opened so he opened it wider to see if his grandfather was there. Sitting down at the end of the table was Voltaire. The cruel man that forced his whole entire life to be the way he wanted it to be.  
"Ah..Kai, you came. I wanted to talk to you about a special event going to be held here," silently said the old man as he moved his thumb across the top of his cane.  
"What special event would that be?" asked Kai in return.  
"A party to celebrate my company's progress. And one of the main guests is Hiro."  
"What?" shouted Kai in shock. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- It ends there! ^^ Voltaire is having a company party and Hiro is invited! What a shock! What will Kai do? Also is this party a trap for Hiro because he hurt Kai? You won't know yet until Ch.7 of Fate's Melody is up.^^ It'll be up as soon as I have time off from school.^^ So be patient. Good things happen to those who wait.^^; 


	8. Truth Revealed

YAY!! UPDATE!!!^_^ I finally got a break from school, well a lil vacation.^^ Lol. Plus I just came back from an anime convention too. So now me free to do this fic! Hee hee. So this is Ch.7 of Fate's Melody! Party at Kai's house! ^^ I also want to thank all the people for the reviews again. Arigato! *hands them all Pocky*^^ All your R&R help this fic to become better for you.^^ Because no one wants a fic that turns bad all of the sudden. Lol.^^  
  
Replies to the R&R: Glad that everyone likes it.^^ Lol. And I know. Bad me for not including the other beybladers into this fic.^^; I really wanted it to focus on Kai because he gets so lil attention in the anime. But if you want the other characters to get into the action, then they shall.^^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kai sighed as he sat through Math class bored. The conversation he had last night with his grandfather was still playing inside his head. All day it was like that, he could hardly concentrate on the person teaching each lesson. Once the last bell rang he walked out without a single word or glance to anyone, and started to head home.  
A party for his grandfather's success in that illegal business of his. Voltaire was so greedy that he'd sell anything, even something illegal, to gain money. Kai was going to be the leader of the business when his grandfather couldn't take care of it anymore. The idea of running such a business made him angry enough to punch a hole into the wall.  
"Damn, that bastard!" he cried out.  
"Kai?" asked a familar voice from behind.  
He twirled around to see who it was. There stood Tyson and Rei who just came out of school. Their puzzled looks made Kai take his fist away from the hole in the wall and turn away.  
"It's none of your business..."  
"Kai, you've been awfully quiet lately. Is something up?" asked Rei.  
"I said it's none of your business!" he yelled out in fury at his friends.  
Rei was too shock to react or say anything. He didn't want to get on Kai's bad side, or there would be a painful punishment. But Tyson didn't care. He raced up to Kai, lifted his fist, and struck him across the face.  
"Hey, listen! We're trying to help you out! If you want it, then you should tell us what's your problem! That cocky attitude is gonna lead you all the way to the grave if you don't confess to your friends! We're trying to give you support!"  
Lying on the floor Kai was amazed at Tyson's brave act. No one punched him before, especially not Tyson. The former beyblade champion who did nothing but eat everyone two hours actually insulted him. Yet he was right. Kai wanted to tell them what was wrong, but he also didn't want them to get involved with Hiro.  
"I agree. You're right about the death thing." replied someone else.  
Tyson, Rei, and Kai turned to see Hiro standing a few feet away from them in his school uniform. A deadly smirk was on his pale face as if he were some God of Death waiting to end Kai's life. His desire was to kill the loner except he never did. Every chance he got ended up being a failure. Or was he doing that on purpose? He said he was waiting for the perfect time. When would it be? At the party?  
"I assume you heard about me being invited to your party tonight."  
"Shut up, you asshole! I don't want to hear it!" Kai turned his head away from him.  
"Hey, Kai. Who is this guy?" asked the blader who possessed Driger.  
"I am a God of Death, and I have my sights on your friend. If you come between us be prepared to die." answered Hiro with his eyes glowing red.  
"You're not serious..," shockly spoke Tyson.  
"Oh, I'm very serious. The question is will you two take my threat seriously, as well?"  
With that Hiro rammed his elbow into Tyson's stomach, grabbed his neck, and took out a knife. Before he could do anything he was stopped by Kai.  
"Hiro...they're not part of this. Leave them out of it!"  
"I'm surprised. Do you really think these two are your friends? You spend so much time alone, it's hard to believe."  
Rei took out his launcher to aim it at Hiro's head until another blade did it before him. Hiro let go of Tyson while dodging to the side. Tala reached his hand out to force his powerful blade back into his hand, then stared with narrow eyes at the hit man.  
"You shouldn't pick on the weak."  
"And you shouldn't get involved in my business," growled Hiro.  
Tala just shot him another angry look, making Hiro back off from angrier. He looked over at Kai again to say one last thing.  
"We'll finish this off at the party. I assume you won't invite them. I want this fight to be between you and me. Or else there will be more blood on those hands on yours."  
"Don't you mean your hands?" questioned Kai.  
"Not entirely. I'm not to blame for your parent's death. The person who is...is right infront of me."  
He disappeared when Kai shouted out," Wait!"  
"Kai.."sadly spoke Tyson who forced the words out of his mouth from the damage Hiro did.  
"Leave me alone! Don't save me! I don't need anyone's help! No one's!"  
He started to run away from his friends. To him it was like running away from the past.  
'Hiro's wrong! I couldn't have done it! I couldn't have killed them!' yelled Kai inside his head as he kept running towards his house.  
What he didn't know was from inside a car a man was watching him run off to his house. The guy smirked and softly a phrase escaped from the cage of his mouth.  
"You're starting to realize the truth, Kai...In time the plan will fall all into place." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- We end it there! ^^ The characters wanted in the fic make an appearance. I really didn't know what to do but I figured out this scene.^^; Where it seems as though Hiro's stalking Kai. Lol. As for the mysterious man well it's a secret. At least until the next couple of chapters when the party really start to begin. And more clues to if Kai really killed his parents, the lil watch Hiro possesses, and even more.^^ So I'll update again when I get a break from school. Lol. ^^; 


	9. A Mysterious Stranger

Gomen, people.^^; I told you when I had a break from school I'd update. So tada! ^^ Update time!! I'm so happy that this fic is coming to everyone's liking.^^ And I hope none of the chapters is a disappointment to anyone.^^; Now we left off with Hiro introducing himself to the others!(Tyson, Tala, and Rei) Then we have Kai walking home from the fight and a strange man watching him go by in his car. What's gonna happen next? Ooo..Lol.^^; Kay,enough of my reviewing. Here's Ch.8 to Fate's Melody! Hope you enjoy and arigato for all the R&R's.^^ You people are great.  
  
Replies to R&R: Gomen nasai! *ducks and gets fit with paperfan* @.@ I'll usually take a long time updating cause of school. Darn school! But now we have a break! YAY!! ^_^ As for the questions about the man and how Kai's gonna handle it all, that's be revealed in later chapters.^^ Like I said before this fic isn't coming to an end anytime soon. Kai needs to find out about his past and Hiro won't give in without a fight.^^;; ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
Opening the door to his opulent mansion, Kai slams it shut. Which gathered the attention of several servants cleaning the floors. They turned their heads to the door where he stood and bowed in respect. Kai ignored their determination with a small snicker, then rushed towards the stairs.  
"Kai..," spoke Voltaire as he rubbed his index finger over the top of his cane,"I don't want you to lock yourself in your room again. You will attend this party and welcome our guests with a positive attitude."  
"I will not!" he screamed,"You can't force me to attend your stupid party! I'll do what I want! No one is going to push me around!"  
Before he could run upstairs one of the servants grabbed his arm.  
"Let me go!"  
"I knew you would act like this, Kai. If I can't ask you politely, this will have to be done by force," the old man said with his eyes never leaving his.  
Struggling to be let go the grip grew tighter. He could have easily knocked the servant off his feet, but decided to hold back. His grandfather knew him too well. If he would have done so there could have been another trap. So for the moment he had to maintain the lecture that was about to come.  
"You are going to attend this party. If you refuse I will take away your title as Champion Beyblader. You wouldn't want to disappoint everyone because of your title being taken away. Isn't that right?" a smirk appeared on his face when he spoke the question.  
A small growl came from Kai's mouth,"Fine...I'll do as you ask. But that doesn't mean I will be nice to all the guests!"  
Voltaire chuckled to himself with a satisfied look,"Very well. The party will begin at 7pm tonight. Be downstairs at that exact time. You may go."  
~*7pm*~  
A large amount of guests have started to arrive. Business men were dressed in their best suits, women in their elegant, long gowns, and several other people who belonged to the company in decent clothes. Kai was wearing one of the black suit he hid in the back of his closet. Plugging on the tie it seemed to be too tight around his neck, but it was a sign that he despised his outfit. He never wore a suit in his life. His everyday way of dressing was comfortable clothing that was dark in color or sensed,"back off." This outfit only drew a bunch of women who started to point and smile at how handsome he looked. Sighing heavily he ignored all the comments and looks of the other guests.  
Kai entered the main room which seemed to glimmer with all the lights in the room. The marble floor reflected the images of the people walking past the dance floor with their friends or dates. Giving an annoyed look at all the beauty he just walked in towards a dark corner. To the middle of the room, Voltaire was dressed in another suit talking to some elderly man. Their conversation must have dealt with the business. It was illegal, yet so many important people supported and aided it. Kai hid in the mixture of the crowd to avoid his grandfather's glance. Careless of his act he bumped into a young girl.  
"Oh..excuse me," the girl apologized.  
Her hair was a deep blue that reached her shoulders while some of her hair was tied to the back with a red bow. The lights in the room changed the tint of her red colored eyes that looked straight at him. Many of the guests found her very pretty for her age, but Kai just pushed her out of his way rudely.  
"Wait!" she called," Let me make it up to you. Do..Do you care to dance with me?" a light shade of pink colored her white cheeks as she spoke the words.  
"Naive little girl...Don't ask me such an idiotic question when you know it'll waste my time!"  
He turned away from her with rage. The girl smirked evilly behind his back. Narrowing her eyes a dark light passed by them to create a darker shade of red.  
"Is it really a waste of time, Mr. Hiwatari? While we danced I was going to tell you the real truth behind your parents' death."  
Kai's shocked expression made him turn around to look at her. She wasn't the innocent girl he bumped into. Her face and her eyes all gave off a warning of death. That expression he saw before....The exact same insane expression before he was about to get killed...He too narrowed his eyes to ask," How do you know about my parents? Who are you...?"  
Lifting a Japanese rose that was on her dress she brought it to her face, just to show the comparison to her eye color.  
"I'm not who you think I am," she chuckled,"Do you know what a Japanese Rose stands for, Mr. Hiwatari? It's very famous for its beauty. But not wise to give as a gift. It's meaning...is death..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- That's where it'll end for this time! Hee hee.^^ Who is this girl? How does she know about Kai's parents? Well...I'd love to give you the answer but I can't until the next few chapters.^^; And don't worry. This is not a romance fic so he won't be falling in love with this girl or any girl.^^; Lol. I just placed her in for a certain reason. There is a clue. If you can guess it, you know her true identity.^^ Lol. The party will continue in the next few chapters. So be patient, I'll try my best to get it up as soon as I can.^^; Even with school. Lol. 


	10. Assasination

Alright, ppl me back! ^^ GOMEN EVERYONE!!!! Everyone can hit me as much as they want.^^;; I've left this story to be buried for two months. Bad me! I've been very busy with my new job, and school tests,etc. They also gave me tons of work during vacation. T_T My school is just too harsh. But I'm back! ^^ Now to get these chapters going! Hee hee.^^ We left off with Kai meeting a new girl, who knows about his parents. Why is this? Like I said there was a clue in the chapter. If you found it good work! ^^ Because this is a lil shocker if no one knows. Now onward! ^^  
  
Replies to R&R's: 1) I really don't know how someone can take away a title.^^;; I thought since Voltaire has friends in high places they could say to the BB that Kai doesn't want to be champion anymore, or something like that.^^;; 2)Ppl are getting warm with the new girl. Lol. Some have the right way on clues 3)Kay, believe it or not this story won't become finished for quite a while.^^;; We're not even half way through it. Hiro has several plans to take care of, Kai needs to find out about his past, Voltaire's punishment for Hiro comes up, the mysterious man is introduced, the music watch, etc. There's so much to be answered, that I feel I made this into a detective series, instead of a family crisis. @.@ But I do hope to update more now. Hopefully. -_-;; I have work approaching the last week of Jan. Other than that enjoy the chapter.^_^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It's meaning...is death..," said the girl.  
Letting the words sink into Kai's confused head, she spun around to leave the dance floor. His eyes were shocked from horror thinking about the girl. Was this another sick joke? Who was she? Could it be? That she sided with Hiro? Where was that bastard anyways? Kai spun around several times to glance about. There was no sign of another person the same age as him. Forgetting about the boy, he ran after the girl. The route lead to a dark room with the dim candles as the source of light. As soon as the blader walked in the doors behind him shutted with a loud bang.  
"So good of you to come, Kai Hiwatari...," a voice echoed.  
"Who's there?" he shouted while grinding his teeth in rage.  
Holding a candle stick was the girl dancer who grinned. This time her voice faded to a darker tone.  
"Don't tell me, you don't recognize me. I'm ashamed. All of this time we've been together...and you don't remember. You're rich, but have a poor brain."  
"Did you come here to mock me? Or to tell me the truth?" he stood calmly trying to avoid any harsh actions he'd regret.  
"I won't tell you the truth just yet. I'm having too much fun. Now...Mr. Hiwatari...if you don't remember me, do you remember this?"  
The girl swiftly walked to his side, grabbed his tie to pull the two closer, then placed her lips close to his ear.  
"Do you fear me?" she smirked.  
A terrible wave of shock ran through his veins, like ice. It couldn't be...Was this girl who he thought it was? Could it be...?  
"You seem surprised, Mr. Hiwatari," she tugged tighter on his tie, until his arms threw her off.  
"Get away from me!" he answered with narrow eyes," I know who you are! Hiro!"  
A small giggle turn into a dark laugh when the girl heard his answer. This time her pretty eyes turned back into a dark shade of red, as her voice drop lower than her darker tone before. It wasn't until she opened her mouth again, when Hiro's voice came out.  
"It took you a while, yet you still answered correctly. I thought this new look would surprise you. Have you drop your guard during the party, then attack head on. Or so that was my plan. How could a boy resist an innocent and beautiful girl? I was mistakened. The great champion will allow himself to win a match, but not someone's heart. I like that. So cold- hearted." replied Hiro who riped the mask, wig, and dress off him. There stood the insane criminal with a full black outfit on.  
Taking a step closer to him, Kai said in a calm voice," Get out. My grandfather may value your loyalty as his lapdog, but I won't allow you to be seen before my eyes."  
"That's funny. I didn't think I asked for your permission to enter your house," simply said his enemy.  
"Stop acting like an asshole..."  
"Oh, I see. Someone's upset, because I was invited as a guest. Should I fear the high and mighty Kai? The one who only uses a beyblade as his weapon?" snickered Hiro.  
Rushing over to his side, he grabbed his neck," Watch what you say, bastard."  
"I'd also watch what you say, Mr. Hiwatari..," called out another voice from behind. It was unfamiliar. A deep voice and older.  
Turning around to see who it was, Kai saw a man dressed in a tuxedo for the celebration. The light in the candle room was too light to see his face under the dark shadows. What was visible were his clothes and his voice that seemed to echo across the empty room. Taking the spare time to draw action, Hiro pulled out his knife and slashed a vertical line up Kai's cheek. The grip holding his leather collar softened to release Hiro. With him free to move about the shadows with his weapon was dangerous. More like fatal. Here in the room stood his rival, a man he didn't know, and himself without a weapon to defend himself. Hearing wouldn't work in this room either. Every sound made created an echo that confused the source of the sound. Thinking over the bad situation, Kai turned to the door. Once turned around a hand grabbed on to his neck.  
"Stay awhile, Kai...This party won't finish until the end ceremony. A sacrifice, which could be you," spoke the odd man who just entered.  
"I've had my share of death threats from Hiro. No one is going to control my end except me..," spatted Kai in the man's face.  
The grip around his neck tighted with him losing air every second. Along with a few drops of blood falling down his left cheek.  
"Cocky, aren't we? I don't know which would give me more pleasure. Having you killed with my own hands, or in the hands of my son."  
"Son?" questioned Kai.  
"I am Hiro's father....Another assasin hired before by your grandfather, to kill you." a white grin reflected off the candle light. A smile similar to Hiro's. It really was his father.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- We end there! Hee hee.^^ Kai meets Hiro's father. Who was hired to kill Kai. Is it the truth? Does Voltaire also want to see Kai dead other than Hiro himself? Why is this family involved with Kai's life? How do they know his old past? More questions to be answered. @.@ As this fic moves along. ^^ Also did anyone think that girl was Hiro? Lol. The clue was Kai said he saw the same insane expression that he saw before he was about to get killed. Which was during Hiro and Kai's battle. Hope that explains it. Lol. I'll try and update the next chapter (10) up.^^ Until then be patient again. I'm trying my best to work this whole mess of my busy life out.^^;; 


	11. Sacrifice

Like I said in my other fic, everyone grab something to throw at me. I haven't updated many fics in sooo long. But now that I'm out of school, on summer vacation, and just came back from AnimeNext 2004, I can update! YAYIES!!! Lol. No more waiting! And I'll be updating weekly, so that'll be easier. Lol. I feel like Tokyopop since I don't update much, and it takes them months to get ne manga out. Lol. Anyways! We left off with Hiro's father trying to kill Kai. Poor Kai. T.T At least he gets honor in this fic, since everyone else calls him bad words in my other one. XD Lol. Will Kai escape? Will he live? Just continue to read and find out. Lol.  
  
Replies to R&R's: 1) Me evil writer. XD Lol. Just watch when I become a manga-ka, I'm probably gonna get tons of letters saying," Evil cliffhanger person!!" XD 2)Everyone who guessed the girl was Hiro, you win pocky! No wait, Ramune! (my Japanese drink love ) Free Ramune for ppl! 3)These ppl are sick. Lol. But they're the villians of the story and major sadist(ppl who like to torture others). 4) As for the Restricted Cliffhangers, should I write that in every fic I make? XD Lol. Maybe I'll start doing that for intros. So ppl are warned about the writer I am. Lol. -Mimi- --------------------------------------------------  
Kai was losing air fast. If he didn't think quickly he'd die. But with every few minutes that passed the grip kept getting tighter and tighter, until he would finally pass out from the loss of oxygen.  
'I can't keep going on like this!' he thought.  
Bringing his knee up he kicked his leg into the man's stomach. That was enough time to loosen the grip so Kai could draw back. Yet while Hiro's father was on the floor , Hiro drew a knife, pushed Kai against the wall, and created a horizontal cut to add to the one he had before. The pain stung for a while as his cheek was fully covered in blood.  
" What makes you so sure I won't kill you here and now, Kai?" spoke Hiro without taking his eyes off of Kai's.  
"Because I won't allow it!" cried a voice.  
Hiro's eyes widen as he turned to see Voltaire standing by the door. The light from the ballroom lit the room to see both Hiro and Kai. Where Hiro's father went no one knew. A powerful thump from Voltaire's cane meeting Hiro's face made the assasin fly into another wall.  
"Just because I pay and support your family doesn't give you the right to kill my grandson! Is that clear, Mr. Sadamoto!?"  
Drawing his knife back into his pocket, Hiro just stared and nodded. Then left the room glaring at Voltaire. Kai was happy to see that his enemy wasn't around. Now he could tend to the new injures he had. Dropping on to his knees he took a deep breath and fainted.  
Later on  
Opening his eyes, he noticed he was in his room. Several bandages covered his cheek wounds and neck to help them recover. What surprised him more than anything was how his own grandfather came to save him. Voltaire never showed any signs of emotion towards him. Once he found out he was going to live with his grandfather fear struck him. He knew he'd be sent away to the abbey for training, and he knew that it's be a painful experience for him. Even when he returned all Voltaire could think about was how Kai could get stronger and soon be as strong as himself. He wanted a family member to take over the company or to finish what he wanted to start.  
Kai never had any intentions in ruling the world, or for more power. All Kai ever wanted was to forget everything. He always wondered how life would have been if he stayed with his parents and never met Voltaire. Still it was too late. Him, nor Voltaire could turn back time. Thinking all the thoughts over, he placed his hand next to something. It was cold from the gold coating on it, and the shape of a watch. To be exact it was a watch. It seemed familiar to Kai, but he couldn't think of where it came from. Getting out of bed to go ask his grandfather what it was, he noticed by the door was a red liquid. Shocked, he still opened the door to see his butler on the floor dead.  
"What's going on...," he quietly said.  
Stepping over the body he looked down the stairs to see a trail of blood spots. The first thing that came to mind was Hiro, so he followed. Reaching the bottom steps it lead to a room that had the door slightly opened. It creaked when he swung it opened and his eyes grew wider at the horrible sight. The clock he held in his hands hit the ground and it opened to play a melody that lead Kai away from reality.  
'Kai..., we always wanted to protect you. That's why we're doing all of this for you..' a voice rang in his head.  
Several screams and visions passed through his mind, that he kneeled down to hold his head.  
"No...no. Please stop this! Why is it always my fault!? Why must I always suffer!?"  
The body on the chair was covered in blood with the arms and legs thrown apart. The head hanging off a small piece of flesh from the neck, the mouth sown together, the eyes pulled out, and deep wounds covering the whole person. The sacrifice was Voltaire.  
Hiro stood outside looking through the window from a tree and licking the knife with his tongue.  
"This is a warning to those close to you, Kai. Telling them not to interfer with my plan. Because you belong to me....And I'll have all thew pleasure in the world killing you," he smirked. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- Okay, along time ago I had the idea of Voltaire being killed and yet I found this odd way of having him killed. Lol. Kinda gross how Hiro thinks. But now Kai is starting to remember his past and he has no one to look after him, now that Hiro killed Voltaire. Poor Kai. T.T Soon the whole true secret of Kai's past will pop up, and the battle between Hiro and Kai is drawing nearer than it was in the first chapter. Lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up in a week! 


End file.
